The present invention relates to measurement system and more particularly to an elecromechanical system for blade wear measurements.
Abrasive saw blades, such as diamond grit blades, are required to cut a wide variety of materials which vary in density, hardness grain size, etc. In addition, the characteristics of the diamond blade vary depending upon the crystal size, bonding material etc. These combinations of factors contribute to affect the cost of cutting, e.g. blade wear, cutting rate, removal rate, etc.
To determine the optimum conditions for blade operations, certain parameters must be measured. One of the primary parameters is blade wear. Diamond blades are generally in the range of about 18-36 inches in diameter and present distinct problems when attempts are made to measure wear. The wheel may have a continuous abrasive around its periphery or the abrasive may be segmented with gaps between the segments.